Of Knights And Birds
by PhantomOfOz
Summary: -under revision- PrussiaxLithuania. Ivan has become too much for both of them. Maybe they didn't have the most peaceful history, but Gilbert and Toris have a few things in common. REVISED CH. 3 IS UP.
1. The Impossible

**Of Knights and Birds**

**Chaper 1: The Impossible**

**REVISED. (see "chapter" 8) There wasn't too much to change in this chapter, but I definitely did put a little more meat on it's bones.**

**. . .**

**. . .  
**

Man, he hated that guy. Gilbert hated that Russian bastard more than anything. And now, to his dismay, he was sitting and waiting in that damn swine's house. As one should know, Gilbert usually would never go over there by his own free will. Ivan however, how dare he, went so far as to kidnap Gilbird. GILBIRD! Seriously, what was wrong with this guy? Practically destroying him wasn't enough evidently. Sure, he was no longer the awesome nation of Prussia and his old capital was now Russian territory, but that's not enough for Ivan. No. Now Ivan got him over here to discuss 'relations' with Germany, Austria, and Hungary. PSSHHT! Like hell he was going to let West's territory get taken by Ivan of all people. Roderich was a little irritating sure, and maybe Elizabeta was a bit crazy, but they were his best friends. He'd rather die than hand them over to Russia! The thought of it made him sick to his stomach.

He sighed irritably as he looked through the doorway to the other room. He watched a sad-eyed brunette with a fake smile feed a bite of bread to the caged Gilbird. The Lithuanian looked over at him apologetically, Gilbert making awkward eye contact. The last time he had seen Toris was when the Prussian was in this very house, fighting and arguing as Russia tried to break him. Often times, Toris was a witness. He couldn't do anything about it though. It wasn't his fault; everyone was helpless when it came to Ivan. He tried and failed. Königsberg wasn't his anymore.

He stared blankly at a sword on the wall that was being used as decoration as his mind started to wander. A certain thought started tugging at Gilbert's mind. Antiquated memories were brought forth, and an old image of swords clashing returned to him. Toris was very strong back then, he thought. He, formerly the Teutonic Order, used to be unbeatable..until he fought the Commonwealth. He then thought of when he was here last...what happened to Toris? He had beaten Gilbert; surely he could've fended off Ivan sooner? A sudden shine caught his eye and interrupted his thoughts. Ivan had returned with his faucet pipe and some documents. He tensed in anger at the sight of him and that pipe. Ivan better prepare for disappointment.

. . .

_Cheep! Cheep cheep!_ The little ball of fluff chirped in frustration.

"I'm sorry you have to be in a cage like this." Toris spoke gently to Gilbird through the white bars. "You are always sitting on Mr. Prussia's head or shoulder. I wish I could let you out, mažas paukštis."

_Cheep!_

"But you would just fly back to your master." The brunette frowned. "Ivan would not be very happy about that. Trust me, it is better this way." He fed the bird a little piece of bread that he had made earlier. He gently pet the soft feathers, and Gilbird rubbed his head against the finger in appreciation.

He looked through the doorway to the other room. He watched as an enfuriated-looking albino sat on the couch waiting for Ivan to return. He saw Gilbert look back at him and his dear bird. He certainly looked very uncomfortable. Almost worried. _I'm sorry Gilbert. Ivan is asking the impossible. You know how he is_, the Lithuanian thought. He remembered the last time the Prussian was here. To him, it was an all too familiar image. He wanted to help him back then, really he did, but there was nothing he could do; he would've gotten the same punishment times two for helping Gilbert. Now that he thought about it as he watched the white-haired man, that would be better than having to watch as the beautiful nation was broken. That was the worst of it all.

He played with Gilbird and remembered when they were younger; Gilbert was a Teutonic Knight. They were both so stubborn. Toris wondered now whether or not Gilbert had forgotten his old language. Prussia may be Ludwig's brother, but he was still considered a Baltic nation. He hoped Gilbert hadn't forgotten. Toris could still remember a small Gilbert on the shore ecstatic, showing off a piece of amber he found with that obnoxious grin on his face. He then rubbed his head slightly, also remembering when the small knight kept shooting arrows at him. Lithuania shuddered slightly as he heard the shouting in the next room. It was only to be expected from them.

He shut the kitchen door and sat down shaking slightly on the floor opposite, resting his head on his knees and covered his ears to try and block out the violent sounds and the resurfacing memories that went with them. He closed his eyes and attempted to imagine the days spend in his fields; the days he enjoyed most. But he has become weaker.

_Make it stop make it stop make it stop. Please Ivan, just leave everyone alone. What the hell is wrong with you Gilbert, you shouldn't have come in the first place. You know that Ivan won't take no for and answer and he knows that you would refuse. And every time you are in a room together...why can't it all just stop? Please, dieve, make it stop._ He was screaming in his head. Toris had enough of this. But then again, he always felt like that...but he never did anything. When did he stop trying? He used to be so strong. Along with Feliks, he turned the tables on Gilbert. The undefeated. But now...what has Ivan done to him?

He jumped as there was a lound crashing noise. Shaking still, Toris stood up and walked over to the cage. He smiled at Gilbird and opened the little wire door, letting him return. No matter what the consequences were going to be afterwards.

He sat back down and waited.

**. . .**

**Translations**

**Lithuanian:**

**_mažas paukštis - little bird_**

**_dieve - God_**

**If you ever see a translation mistake, and you're sure of it, please tell me. This goes for future chapters too. I may be studying German, but I'm by no means fluent, nor do I have much knowledge of Lithuanian, Russian, Prussian, ect. Thank you~ Also, reviews are always appreciated :)_  
_**


	2. Snow

**Ch 2: Snow**

**REVISED**

**I hated this chapter at first...xD**

**. . .**

**. . .  
**

Gilbert stayed home the next few days brooding in his room. He was sore and irritated and generally unpleasant to be around. But fighting with Ivan tends to do that to him.

"Gilbert, where do you keep disappearing to? When you do come back, you hide yourself away and are generally useless. Roderich is very worried since you haven't been over there to bother him. What happened?" Ludwig asked his brother, a little worried as well.

"Nothing, it's none of your business." he lied, sounding a bit pretentious.

"Fine. But I want you to get some time out of the house. You are not going to lock yourself up." He has unhealthy habits already. "Do something useful and go but something for dinner."

"Hmph. Fine." he huffed, sticking his tongue out at his little brother. "But if you see Russia, tell him...hm...what would he hate? If you see him and he's looking for me, tell him I went to visit Belarus."

Germany glared at him for the childish behavior. "You won't actually visit her...right?"

"Of course not! I can barely stand one of them, let alone both. I'll come back with something good. Later, West."

"Don't be gone most of the night again." You worried me sick.

"Yeah yeah~ " The Prussian opened the front door to leave. "Oh West? Please be careful."

Ludwig was left confused as Gilbert shut the door behind him. Was Russia up to something?

Gilbird chirped at they walked down the street on the way to the market. Oh right. I should thank Lithuania if I ever see him around. He's the one who let Gilbird go. He pet the little bird with a small smile as the fluffball tried to snuggle in Gilberts coat. Although it was early afternoon, the sky was darkened by the grey clouds, a blanket of snow covering the ground. Gilbert thought he could probably blend in if he was wearing a while coat instead of a black one. What a nice day for something warm. Pancakes and maple syrup seemed fantastic with a nice hot cup of coffee. Oh shoot. He used the last bit of syrup just yesterday. He'll buy that too. One must never be without maple syrup!

The warmth of the store was comforting. First thing: scan the store for any free samples. Okay, second: To the maple syrup. This was the usual routine. Of course he grabbed the best one imported from Canada. Third: Pick up a bottle of beer or two. He walked down to the end of the store and to his most loved isle. Awesome, his favourite was on sale! He reached for it as something else caught his eye. There was a small figure hesitantly grabbing a bottle of vodka.

"Lithuania?" The small brunette jumped and nearly dropped the bottle.

"G-gilbert!"

"Oh...um. Sorry for scaring you." He eyed the large bottle of vodka.

"Ah. It's not for me..."

"Ivan." Gilbert tensed a little.

"Yeah..." Toris sighed. He studied the Lithuanian's face. He looked so tired and worn. The albino knew it couldn't be...wasn't easy to be stuck there with Ivan.

"Oh, right. Um.." Gilbert looked down with his brows furrowed. "Thank you. Y'know...for helping me out before. I hope you're alright." Damn, that felt awkward.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I just wanted it all to stop." Toris spoke quietly. "Uh...I have to get going. He'll wonder what's taking so long."

"Ja." he nodded.

"Goodbye then."

Gilbert watched as Toris walked off. He watched curiously. There was definitely a stiffness to his movements, like...He filled with guilt knowing that Ivan no-doubtedly beat the poor boy for helping him. He knew what it was like. And it was his fault...no. No, he told himself. I didn't do this. It was Russia. I couldn't control what he did. Toris either. I didn't make him help me. It wasn't my fault. If Ivan hadn't stolen Gilbird in the first place, it wouldn't have happened. However, it was still bothering him and it pissed him off that he felt guilty about it. He rushed to catch up with him, but Toris was already gone. He picked up something for dinner as asked, bought his things and rushed back home, the cold wind burning his cheeks.

He burst into the house with a huff and put the items in the kitchen before running back up the stairs.

"Gilbert, are you al-"

"Damn it all!" He slammed the bedroom door. Startled, Ludwig went to the kitchen to put away whatever his brother had bought. Ha, of course. He smirked. Maple syrup, beer, and ingredients for Königsberger Klopse. He decided to wait a while for Gilbert to calm down at least a little, then he would bring some food.

. . .

"But like, seriously Liet, we gotta hang out sometime!"

"I'm sorry, Feliks, but I'm busy. If I can ever find the time." Toris fiddled with the phone cord nervously. He knew he was being overheard.

"You're like always busy! Ivan totally needs to let you...y'know like...see your friends." The brunette sighed in irritation. Yeah, easier said than done, especially after the stunt he pulled. "Um...Liet?"

"Yeah?"

"Ivan is angry at you right now, huh?

"What? How do you...?"

"What did you do? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I...he..."

"Like, I know it must've been his fault that your back is scarred." Wait. How did he know that? "What did you do?"

"It...it's a long story, Feliks. But I need to go. I need to make dinner."

"Liet-" Toris hung up before his friend could say any more.

"Toris~" Ivan's voice was heard from a couple rooms away. "Make some borscht for me tonight, will you?"

. . .

Ludwig knocked on the door. "Bruder?" This was met with some hard object, probably a shoe, hitting said door. Maybe he'll talk to his brother tomorrow instead.

He couldn't believe it, but Gilbert might've looked even worse than when he was locking himself up. What happened the previous evening? Gilbert was laying on the couch, looking as if he hadn't slept for a week. He was still pissed off about feeling guilty when it clearly wasn't his fault. He looked a mess.

"Gilbert, please do something with your day. Get up, shower and get dressed. Stop acting dead."

"Don't tell me what to do, West." Gilbert said half-heartedly, getting up and heading upstairs, doing as he was told anyways. Which now that he thought about it didn't make sense, considering he was the older one. Oh well, he didn't really care at the moment. He slipped into the bathroom and turned the shower into a sauna.

Meanwhile, Germany got a call from...Poland? Why was Feliks of all people calling him?

"H-hello?"

"Er...Ludwig. It's like, been a while, huh?"

"...Ja."

"Well I was like wondering if Gilbert was there." Okay, this was even stranger.

"Sorry, he's unavailable at the moment."

"Ah, I see. Well...do you like, know anything?"

"Pardon me?"

"Well about Liet." Liet? Liet...Liet...oh!

"Lithuania? No, I wouldn't know anything."

"Like, really?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well he like, totally disappeared this morning."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah, he like, actually left Ivan's house. He called me asking where Liet was. But I didn't know."

"Ah. I'll tell you if I find out anything, alright?"

"Like, thank you Ludwig. Do widzenia." The German muttered a goodbye as Feliks hung up. He couldn't help but wonder why Feliks thought Gilbert would know. His brother also mentioned Ivan. What was he hiding from him? Oh, speak of the devil.

The Prussian ran down the stairs putting on a coat and scarf heading for the door.

"See you later, West."

"Gilbert, where are you-" Ah, he could never get a word in.

"I need some time to myself."

Gilbert grinned as flakes of snow fell on the already white ground. Unlike Russia, he liked the snow. It resembled him afterall, therefore it was awesome. He looked up at the cloudy sky, Gilbird fluttering around his head. Yes, this was a great way to push the guilt out of his head. When he got back home, he thought of perhaps lighting the fireplace and drinking a nice cup of coffee. Hm...did they have any marshmallows?

He didn't care to pay attention to where exactly he was going, he just needed to walk somewhere to get his mind of serious things. He'd figure it out and find his way back anyways. There wasn't a lot of traffic on the streets because of the snow, but he watched as a car drove by every now and then.

He could see a person just ahead, waiting to cross the street. He almost turned back when he saw who it was. The issue won't leave him be, will it? But there is no armor against fate[1].

"Oi! Lithuania!" Toris turned around at his name as a oncoming car slid on a patch of ice. In a panic, Gilbert grabbed and pulled back the brunette back harshly. Toris cringed at the contact. The albino blinked confusedly; he didn't grab him that hard. He jumped back as the snow around the Lithuanian slowly started to turn red. Gilbert froze at the realization that he just opened up a recent wound caused by Russia. Toris looked up at him with wide, teary eyes.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**1. Quote by James Shirley**

**Translations**

**_Polish_**

**Do widzenia - Goodbye**

**A/N: Königsberger Klopse- Prussian specialty of meatballs in a white sauce with capers.**


	3. Fault

**Ch 3- Fault**

**REVISED  
**

**School and rp takes up a lot of my time, sorry this took so long to upload, FF wasn't letting me OTL  
**

**. . .**

**. . .  
**

"A-Ah, I'm s-sorry! I should've been looking where I was going! Aš atsiprašau! Aš atsiprašau!" Toris apologized profusely, bowing his head.

"Woah woah woah! Why are you apologizing for? Seriously, you're lucky I found you here. What the hell is wrong with that guy? You're getting blood all over the place, damnit."

"I-i'm sorry..." He bit back more tears as the searing pain didn't lessen. Gilbert took his scarf and wrapped it around the brunette to help stop the bleeding. "B-but your..."

"It's fine, I'm not cold. Now let's go."

"Wh-what?"

"To my place, you're not staying out here." Toris still had that deer-in-headlights look, seemingly amazed that Gilbert was willing to help him. All they used to do was fight.

"Prussia? Why are you helping me?" Gilbert tensed.

"I'm not Prussia anymore. And I'm helping you because you look so pathetic standing out here in the snow, bleeding. Ivan is angry because of me so...this is what happened."

"N-no! It isn't your fault. You didn't ask for my help. It was my own doing."

"Then why did you help me?" He retorted.

"I..." The answer couldn't leave his lips. They kept walking.

"Are you cold?" Gilbert had to break the silence that had gone on for the past ten minutes. When it was silent, he started to think too much and that didn't sit well with him.

"I'm fine."

"Does it hurt too much?"

"Really, don't worry about me." He gave the albino an awkward smile.

"C'mon. We'll be there sooner if we speed up the pace." Gilbert didn't like this awkwardness and wanted it to end quickly. The brunette nodded and tried to walk faster without hurting himself more. This didn't seem to be all too effective. Prussia sighed and picked the boy up as gently as he could. "Tell me if I hurt you."

Toris flinched at the contact at first, not used to any gentleness, but relaxed after a moment. So warm...he nuzzled against his savior's chest. The Prussian looked down, his heart almost melted. He was always such a sucker for cute things, hence Gilbird. Although the situation was quite depressing, the image of Toris curled up against him was pretty damn adorable. Toris started to drift asleep, probably from a mix between exhaustion and blood-loss. When he woke up again, they were only a street away.

"Ah, you're back. We're almost home. Can you walk a few more minutes?" Toris made a small sound of confirmation and Gilbert carefully put him down. "It's just around the corner."

One corner later, Gilbert stopped in front of his...er, Ludwig's house. Toris looked at him confusedly. "Something wrong?"

Gilbert shook himself. "No, just West doesn't know anything."

"You didn't tell him anything?"

"I-I didn't want to worry him..." That tugged at the Lithuanian's heart a little.

"O-oh. Well, I suppose he'll know now."

"Not yet. It was coincidence that I ran into you after all." He sighed. "I'm sure he won't mind you being here tonight." He opened the door slightly fearful and walked in sheepishly.

_He really doesn't want anyone to know he spoke to Ivan_... Toris thought.

"Good, you're home, Gilbert. Whe-Gilbert? Was hat passiert? Your hands..." Ludwig stared at the blood-stained hands.

"Er...West..." He revealed Toris in the doorway.

"L-Lithuania?"

"G-good afternoon, Germany."

"Bruder-" Ludwig stared at his brother incredulously.

"He's staying here tonight, West."

"Gilbert, what have you been-"

"Can't you see he's bleeding, West? Now take care of a guy in need."

Toris stared at them curiously. Gilbert spoke so highly of his brother, but when they talk to each other, he really hides it. The silver-haired man glanced at his guest then retreated upstairs to clean himself up. He washed his hands then went into his room to change his shirt. He took off his coat and boots then opened his closet to get a clean shirt. He hesitated a moment then reached back and took out his old knight's clothes. _Why do I even still have these?_ It only reminded him that he was once the king of Europe, at least in his mind, and was beaten by a weak, farming nation. A weak nation that, centuries later, he was living under the same roof- Russia's. However...that 'weak' nation was still a nation...and here he was, once one of the strongest in Europe, reduced to nothing. He was supposed to be awesome. Gilbert changed into something clean and put the memories away before flopping down on his bed.

. . .

"How did this happen? And you're aware that you're being looked for?" Ludwig inquired as he finished bandaging Toris' arm.

"Let me guess: Feliks and Ivan?" He waited for a small nod from the blond. "That's not very surprising. Feliks is my best friend. And Ivan...this is Ivan's fault." He said this paranoid, as though he expected Ivan to have heard and pop out of nowhere and drag him back.

"Does this...happen often?"

"...Yes." It was no more than a whisper. "I'm glad Gilbert was able to find me..."

"He happened to see you?"

"Yes. He was taking a walk, and I was trying to find some place to go. Someplace away from Ivan. Gilbert pulled me away from a car that slid on a patch of ice."

As annoying and self-centered as Gilbert is, Ludwig found that he does indeed tend to have random bursts of heroism. His brother was annoying, but not a bad person.

"Germany, I really hope I'm not too much trouble."

"Ludwig is fine. You shouldn't be much of a problem. Besides, once Gilbert has his mind set on something, there is no way to stop him." Toris laughed lightly. It was true. "Okay, it's finished. Don't push yourself and try to relax. Perhaps you should get some rest."

"No, I'm alright. Thank you, Ludwig. If there's anything I can do to repay you both..."

"There's no need." Ludwig thought of the things Gilbert said before he left. "Do you know why Gilbert has been acting depressed?"

"He's acting depressed?" Toris knew the reason, but he hadn't known it had such an effect on him. Ludwig took this as an 'I don't know'.

"I see. Forget I mentioned it then."

Toris didn't blame Gilbert. Anyone would be depressed knowing Ivan is against you and very angry. At that moment, the Prussian ran down the stairs with his usual confident, cheerful air.

"Let's all have some beer, shall we?" He grinned. The other two agreed that sounded fantastic.

"It's good to see you in a better mood, Bruder."

"Of course I'm in a good mood West! Why wouldn't I be? I'm with family and friends." Okay. That was too cheesy for even Gilbert.

"Bruder, what are you up to?"

"Hm?" The albino looked genuinely confused. "Whatever do you mean? Let's all just have a good time, ja?"

With a suspicious glare, Ludwig went into the kitchen to get the drinks. Gilbert smiled happily at the Lithuanian who looked around nervously as if Gilbert had meant to look at someone behind him.

"E-er...yes?"

"Oh nothing~" Gilbert would ask later. Five seconds later, he got impatient. He crawled over to Toris, stopping an inch in front of his face. "Hey Toris?"

"Y-yes?" It was more of a squeak than a word.

"Why did you help me? Really?" Gilbert asked in curiosity, a slight, whimsical pout on his lips.

"I...didn't want Ivan to hurt you again...I was able to do something about it this time...since...I couldn't last time."

"But you knew what he'd do to you. I'm really that worth it? I know I'm awesome but..." Toris nearly snorted. Worth it. Like people can vary in worth.

"I...I'm used to it." Gilbert thought that was a difficult thing to hear. He knew Lithuania was treated like this on a daily basis. He knew how harsh Ivan can be. He wanted to hold and comfort the boy. He really did. He barely lifted his hand up with the intention of placing it on Toris' shoulder when Ludwig walked back in. He quickly brought his hand back to his side as his brother looked at him inquisitively and grabbed a bottle to try to have a good time.

. . .

"FFFFFT HAHAHA SERIOUSLY?" Gilbert was having a gigglefit as Toris, cheeks red from alcohol, was telling the story of when Poland tried to get him to wear a skirt. Ludwig laughed a little too; ah, how Gilbert loved when his brother loosened up a bit. He really was too uptight in Gilbert's opinion.

"Oi, oi, West!" The Prussian clung to his brother on the couch as he joked. "Would you like it if I wore one, huh~?" And more giggling. Toris was muttering something in Lithuanian but then tensed up as he suddenly felt Gilbert cling to him. "Was denkst du, Tori~? Should I, should I?"

"Haha, you're weird, Gil..." Toris was lazily grasping the back of the albino's shirt. Ludwig would usually feel embarrased at seeing the two look like that. But not now, when the fresh familiar buzz of his favorite type of alcohol was running through him.

The brunette reluctantly let go of the shirt as Gilbert attempted to go to the kitchen for another bottle. Attempted, as he tripped over himself on the way there, landing on his face.

Germany let out a slight chuckle. "Maybe you should get to bed before you hurt yourself." That definitely seemed like a good idea. With a whine, Gilbert pulled himself back up off the floor.

"Fineee. C'monnn...yer sleepin with the awesome me tonight, Tori~" Toris stumbled, barely aware of what where he was going as Gilbert dragged him upstairs. After tripping a few times, they finally made it to his room. Prussia slipped his shirt off and crawled into bed, holding onto a pillow and falling asleep almost immediately. All pain was forgotten as Toris followed suit.

. . .

Gilbert groggily woke up the next morning, head pounding, but sighed contently at the blurry sight of chestnut hair and a peaceful face. He found himself with an arm around the Lithuanian and moved his arm off before he woke up, only to feel something that seemed a bit...off. He ran his hand down what should've been smooth skin."Toris?"

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Translations**

**Aš atsiprašau- I'm sorry**

**Was hast passiert?- What happened?**

**Was denkst du?- What do you think?**

**Did I miss any? Anyways, if you ever see a mistake in any of my German, Lithuanian, ect, please tell me the correct way to say it and what I did wrong. (I like to learn x3)  
**


	4. Smile

**WTF an update?!? Sorry for the wait. -extensive list of excuses you probably don't want to hear- but here's something. And...here's some waffles. -gives reviewers waffles-**

*

*

**Ch 4- Smile  
**

* * *

Toris woke up to find a pair of red eyes peering down at him. Ugh...what a headache. What happened? It was kind of blurry. He groaned in pain against Gilbert's pale chest, but smiled slightly when he felt his back being gently caressed. Wait.....his back. Ohnonono. The smile faltered and his eyes widened as he pulled away frantically. He grabbed a blanket and covered himself, looking up at the albino with fearful eyes.

"Toris, Toris..." his voice was calm and concerned. "Just...let me see..."

Lithuania gave a small whimper as Gilbert pulled the blanket down to reveal the ungodly amount of scars on his back.

"Ivan did this to you."

"Y-yes..." he whispered. The Prussian rested his lips against Toris' small shoulder.

"Ich will ihm sterben." Gilbert mumbled. Toris bit his lip as tears fell from humiliation.

"G-gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"I'm scared...I don't want to go back there."

"Then don't." he said casually. "Now c'mon, let's go get some breakfast, alright?" Gilbert got up and handed his guest a shirt to borrow.

***

"Guten morgen, West~"

"Labas rytas, Ludwig." Ludwig jumped a bit; he almost forgot Lithuania was there. And slept....there...together with his brother. He felt very awkward.

"G-good morning Gilbert, Toris. Umm...breakfast."

"Weeeeest, waffles? Pancakes are better. I'll have to drown these in maple syrup to make them edible."

"Eat."

"Fine, fine~"

"These are really good, Ludwig."

"Oh...thank you, Toris." They ate in silence for a few minutes and all jumped when the phone rang. Germany answered.

"Hallo?"

"Dude, Ludwig!"

"Amerika?"

"Yeah d'you know where Toris is?"

"...Why?"

"Well Ivan was just here looking for him and he was pissed. Seriously pissed. He asked the cross-dresser but he didn't know, so the commie decided to ask me since ya know...Tori and I are pretty tight. But I don't know so I'm asking everyone in your area cuz hell, Ivan scares me. He left a while ago. Oh and you should know that he's pissed at Gilbert too and plans on tracking him down after he finds Tori. Just thought you should know." Ludwig thought about this for a moment.

"Amerika?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be alright if Gilbert and Toris stay with you for a few days?"

"Wait, so they're both there? Sweet, so why are you...ohhhhhhh! I get it! You want me to protect them like some super awesome body guard hero!"

"...I'm glad you understand." Sort of. Ivan already visited Alfred. He won't look there.

"Sure thing! I'll be waiting for them~"

"Thank you Amerika."

"No problemo!" Click.

"Well you better get packing." Gilbert stared for a moment before responding.

"...Yes West." He went up the stairs and started stuffing things into his bag. "Shit, he's after both of us..."

***

There was a loud knock on the door. Ludwig sighed and answered it. He was expecting this, but he still felt uncomfortable.

"Oh...Ivan."

"Good morning Ludwig~"

"Good...morning. What brings you here this early?"

"Well..." he made a sad, pouty face, "Toris has ran away it appears. I just cannot find him anywhere. I have asked the other little Baltics and Poland. Even America. I dearly hoped that you would know."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. Poland called me the other day. I said I'd keep an eye out for him."

"Ah...I see. That's so..unfortunate." His pathetic expression brightened again. "Oh and since I am already here, is Gilbert home?"

"No, sorry. He went out shopping. You just missed him." he started picking up his plate from breakfast along with a second one. He sighed, picking up the second plate, grumbling. "Never picks up after himself."

"That certainly sounds like him." Ivan giggled.

"I'm sorry about my brother. I can pass a message along if you have one. I hope he didn't do anything to anger you."

"Oh it is quite alright. I will try again later I suppose."

"He's good friends with Francis, it might be a good idea to look there."

"Why thank you Ludwig, I believe I will. Now, I will trouble you no longer. До свидания, Ludwig."

***

They hadn't even reached the porch when Alfred came running outside and excitedly dragged them in.

"Toriii~ it's been so lonngggg!" he cried while squeezing the poor boy's ribs.

"N-nice to see you too, Alfred..." Toris said with a smile. Gilbert stood there, for some reason not liking how close they interacted.

"Just in time too! Breakfast time~ I hope I made enough...." he motioned to a huge plate of waffles. Gilbert twitched.

"I hope you have maple syrup..."

"Of course! Mattie always keeps some here!" Gilbert ate grumpily as Alfred and Toris talked cheerfully about old times. For a moment he wanted to go back home, but then he remembered why they were there. He really hoped that Ivan wouldn't harass West too much. Or at all actually. He ate quickly, hoping Toris would do the same so he could have an excuse to get Toris away from Alfred. He paused, about to take a bite. He's so protective over the guy...why should he even care if him and America are friends? He stared at them curiously. Alfred was excitedly telling some crazy story, probably bragging about some 'heroic' action, Lithuania was laughing contently. Gilbert watched Toris' face, looking at his smile. He didn't know the boy could smile like that. So honestly, instead of the usual sorry smile. This struck something in Gilbert. It wasn't fair.

Gilbert wanted Toris to smile like that at _him_. Not Alfred.

"So not awesome." he put his fork down.

"Gilbert, are you alright?" Toris asked.

"...Yeah...just thinking outloud."

"What about?"

"...How unawesome Ivan is and how great it will be when I finally beat his face in." he half-lied. He really did look forward to that day. Whenever it will be. Plus, it'll be a way to make up for the things he's done wrong. He still questioned why he deserved to be saved from Ivan last week, besides his awesomeness.

* * *

**Translations:**

**German:**

**Ich will ihm sterben- I will kill him**

**Guten morgen- good morning**

**Lithuanian:**

**Labas rytas- good morning**

**Russian:**

**До свидания- goodbye**


	5. Memory

**Ch 5- Memory**

**Sorry for the long wait blah blah blah nonsense no one actually cares about. But I was getting a little discouraged because I had gotten almost no reviews. (Thanks to those who did!) I will finish it since I want to see it done, but knowing people are reading it makes me work on it faster.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

Gilbert was sitting on the floor of Alfred's living room, looking through a bunch of video games as he glanced over at said American and Toris who were cleaning the dishes from breakfast. Toris had insisted on helping. He took a swig of the cheap beer he snagged from the fridge. He was too awesome to clean dishes. Giving up on finding a game to play, he leaned against the couch, flinching after hitting a bruise that had formed after his encounter with Ivan. It almost made him feel ill after reminding himself that it could've been much worse.

_He could taste his own blood. He wanted to yell out loud when he felt a heavy boot shove his head to the floor, but he wouldn't speak. If Russian was the only language Ivan allowed him to speak, he wouldn't speak. The same foot kicked him over on his back. He tuned out the words starting to sound more and more familiar to him. He became more focused, however, when he found Ivan's face mere inches from his own._

"_Or do you not understand? Maybe I should use words you already understand well. How would you say it? Oh yes…"_

"Bijâtweî." the Prussian muttered. He nearly jumped when he heard a calm voice respond.

"Kodėl?" Lithuania asked in concern.

"Iva- n-ni, ni! Er, n-no! Nothing! As...I-I didn't say anything!" His cheeks pinked in embarrassment, mostly at showing one of his weaknesses, partially at suddenly being in such close proximity. Though he was a bit impressed that he had been understood, and that he himself had remembered a bit of Lithuanian. "And don't sneak up on me like that!"

"S-sorry! But, are you alright?" Toris' voice went quieter. "Your eyes...you really did look afraid."

Gilbert put on a huge smile and patted the brunette on the back. "The awesome me is never scared!"

"Ha ha...of course not." He shifted around a bit, wary of the pale arm still on his shoulders. "Oh right! Alfred?"

"Yo~" The blonde head popped in through the doorway. He studied their closeness in curiosity.

"May I use your phone? I really should call Feliks."

"Oh sure, no prob!" Gilbert slid his arm back to his side as Toris made his way to the phone.

"Thank you Alfred!"

As Toris talked in the other room, Alfred sat on the couch and motioned for Gilbert to come join him.

"Yeah?" Gilbert asked, sitting down.

"So, is it true that you saved him?"

"Huh? Well...yeah. I did."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I'm awesome, that's why!" He grinned. "Awesomely heroic, don'tcha think? Why wouldn't I? Someone as awesome as me wouldn't just leave him there to get hit."

"He told me...he didn't deserve to be helped by you." Wait...what? Really? "Why would he say that?"

"Well..." Geez, he wasn't used to super serious America. He guessed the people who actually are Toris' friends really care about him. "It was a long time ago..."

"Yeah yeah well it still happened whatever it was."

"Ehhh I'm not too good with dates but...like...13th century."

"Ha ha ha ha you guys are so old!"

"Shut up. Anyways...I was a Teutonic Knight back then. And...um. Lithuania and Poland...kinda handed my ass to me."

"Really? You were beaten by Toris and Feliks? I guess you can't underestimate them huh...but I see. He had already humiliated you, so he doesn't think he deserves to be saved by you."

"It's been so long...I had nearly forgotten. Besides, I suppose my awesomeness back then was a little too overwhelming. Perhaps I shouldn't have done some of the things I did. Then we wouldn't have had to fight in the first place."

"Hey hey~" Alfred was like junior high school girl. Or Poland. "So, do you like him or something?"

"Wh-what?" Gilbert's face could define the word 'flustered'. "I barely know him!"

"But you spent all that time in the same house when...you were...under the control of Ivan."

"Y-yeah...but...we never really talked at all. That bastard's house isn't necessarily the best place to make friends, ya know."

"I guess." Alfred smirked. "But you never answered my question."

"Eh? Hmph. He's alright...a bit too nice for his own good. Heh, he is small and cute though."

"But do you _like _him?"

"What are you, a 12 year old girl?"

"Whatever~ Oh, look, he's back now." Toris walked back in nervously. "Have a nice talk?"

"O-oh, yes. I'm just worried about Ivan harassing him."

"Awww you worry too much. I'm sure he'll be alright. We're more worried 'bout you."

"Ah. Y-you don't have to worry about me, really. I'm actually more worried about Gilbert."

"What, me?" The Prussian piped up.

"Yes. Ivan is probably much angrier at _you_."

"Eheh...probably. He just can't stand my awesomeness, can he?" Toris laughed lightly.

"Yes, that's definitely it."

"You know it." His smile brightened knowing that he made the Lithuanian laugh. Alfred started to back away.

"Well, you guys came to visit on such short notice. I'll need to go buy food and stuff. Ooh, if I buy you the things you need, would you make us some Lithuanian food? I always loved when you made some. Have you ever tried Tori's cooking, Gilbert? I'm sure you'd like it."

"Oh! If you'd like me to, sure! I'd love to! You remember the usual lists?"

"Yup of course! Well...I'll just leave you guys here for a while. I'll be back soon. Play nice~" Alfred slipped out the front door, leaving Gilbert to sit there awkwardly glancing at the worry-stricken face looking back at him.

"I...don't think I've tried Lithuanian food."

"You remember the food you'd eat at Ivan's house?"

"Yeah...it was actually a bit decent."

"I made most of that...it was Russian food though, of course."

"Oh...thank you I guess. It was the only thing tolerable."

"Thank you."

"Hey...why did you go back there after working for Alfred?"

"Ah well...I didn't really have much of a choice."

"We'll see about that. You said yourself you don't want to go back. Then don't. You don't need to let him control you. You're...more awesome than him anyways." He blushed slightly and sped up his speech. "B-but he's really unawesome, so it's not really hard to do."

"Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"I know what I heard earlier. You're afraid, aren't you?"

"How...did you understand me?"

"Prussian is similar to my language you know. That word is nearly the same in mine. It's okay to be afraid, especially when it comes to Ivan."

"I hate him. With every fiber of my being."

"I know, Gilbert."

"So...you and Alfred are pretty good friends, right?"

"Y-yeah, we are. I enjoy being here." For a second, Gilbert felt that twinge of anger again. They both froze as the phone rang. Neither dared move, let alone answer it. They seemed to hold their breath until the ringing stopped, and sighed in relief when it did.

"I think I'll call West." He walked over and dialled.

"O-okay."

"C'mon...answer...answer..."

"Hallo?"

"West!"

"Bruder! Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Has...has he shown up?"

"Ja. He just left a while ago. He's headed for France's house. Most likely that will bring him to Spain as well."

"Ah, well that'll distract him for a while..."

"It'd still be best for you to stay there a few days. He'll probably realize by then you're not here and will go looking for you again. Then you can come back once he thinks you haven't been here."

"It makes sense."

"Well I'll leave you be for now. Behave."

"Hmph. Yes sir."

"Be safe. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Ērdiw, Brâtê." He hung up the phone and yawned, collapsing on the couch.

"A-are you alright?"

"I'm tired. I haven't slept for like a day." Gilbert scooted forward a bit to lay his head down on Toris' lap. He fell asleep as the Lithuanian's fingers combed through his silvery hair.

.

.

.

Alfred came back in with bags full of groceries, smiling when he saw the two asleep on the couch. He placed the items in the kitchen and brought in two blankets from a closet. He placed one on Gilbert, and the other around Toris' shoulders.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Translations**

**Prussian:**

**Bijâtweî- Be afraid**

**Ni, As- No, I**

**Ērdiw, Brâtê- Goodbye, brother**

**Lithuanian:**

**Kodėl- Why**

**I really couldn't help myself c:  
**


	6. Roter Bernstein und grüne Augen

**Ch 6: Roter Bernstein und grüne Augen**

**Hola! About time I had a new chapter. My creative juices weren't flowing D: but it's okay, because now I know the content of the last few chapters, so they'll be much easier and faster to write. Thank you for stickin with me...btw...it is in my headcanon and it just makes sense to me that Gilbert would have PTSD. That is all.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

Green eyes blinked awake. Toris stared at the ceiling before realizing he was laying comfortably next to Gilbert, who was still asleep, with a blanket laid carefully on him. On them both. He wondered when he had lain down. He smiled lightly and slightly curled up against the albino, feeling safe. He was happy to be in a place with two people who wouldn't hurt him. Well, one at least. He dearly hoped about the other, whom he now tightened a grip on. _You seem to have no ill-will. I hope this won't become like the past. _

Gilbert slowly woke up, feeling something tugging at his shirt. He looked forward at the brunette curled against him with curiosity. The small nation still had that worried look on his face. He hoped that he would be able to remedy that situation, especially after the things he had done in the past. He smiled, patting Toris on the head.

"Oi, I make an awesome pillow, ja?" At those words, Toris quickly let go and sat up, cheeks painted a light shade of pink out of embarassment.

"Ah, I'm really sorry!"

"Hey hey, relax, it's alright." The Lithuanian fiddled nervously from the other side of the couch.

"So...did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks. I really needed that." He stood up for a moment to stretch his legs and sat back down again with a flop. Although he was uncomfortable now, he was better rested. He stared as he spotted an amber-coloured item on the other side of the room. It didn't matter what it was, but the colour reminded him of the dream he had just woken up from.

"Umm...Gilbert?" To Toris, it seemed like he had just zoned out or something. "You...alright?"

"Hm?" he broke from his thoughts. "Yeah, I just remembered the dream I had."

"Was it a nightmare again?" The night before they left for Alfred's house, Gilbert woke up frantically in the middle of the night.

"No. And I think you were there."

"Me?"

"Ja. It was a long time ago. We were on the beach of the Baltic Sea, collecting amber that had washed up after a storm. I was excited because I found a rare red piece. It was the same colour as my eyes, so it was awesome. "

"I remember you really liked going to find amber. You had a lot of it. But...if I can recall correctly, you should have this all written down. Don't you keep journals?"

"Yeah but...I don't read them all the time. Plus there's a hell of a lot of them. I can't remember everything I write."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"...I wonder if I still have some. Maybe even a red one."

"That would be nice, I'm sure you do." Gilbert thought a moment then looked back at Toris and smiled.

"We should do that again sometime!"

"Collect amber?"

"Ja! It would be fun! Y'know...after we deal with Ivan and stuff." The Lithuanian smiled back.

"Sounds great! I would love to."

"Awesome!" The Prussian cheerfully hugged the brunette, who nervously returned the embrace.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" America said, from the looks of it, just coming back from working outside. He had a pair of boots with jeans, T-shirt and gloves.

"A-ah, n-no!" Toris let go, flustered. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah yeah~ Hey, would you mind helping me with the horses, Toris? You're familiar with it."

"Of course!"

"Horses?" Gilbert questioned.

"You didn't know? Well I guess you wouldn't. Alfred has kept I suppose you can say a small ranch of sorts since his cowboy days."

"Huh. Makes sense I guess. But what am I supposed to do? I guess I'll go unpack or something." Gilbert pouted.

"We shouldn't be long." Lithuania reassured, patting him gently on the shoulder before leaving out the back. The ex-nation stood there.

_Lithuania pat him on the shoulder gently. "Shh, he'll hear you."_

He shook himself. "Unpack." He was a bit thirsty first though. He went to the kitchen to grab a quick glass of water. He relaxed for a moment before heading to the stairs_, _carrying the glass with him. He took the first step up.

_He took the first step, holding tightly to the railing as a large hand grasped the collar of his shirt, trying to drag him up. His eyes were fixed on the door. The door was the only chance of escape. His hand was slipping as red eyes made desperate contact with green for a fleeting moment. He was forced up the stairs as Toris bit his lip and turned away. _

The Prussian continued up the stairs and made it to the guest room. His things were on the bed waiting for him to unpack. He set his glass down on the nightstand and started to put things away. If he was going to be here for more than a night, he didn't want to be living out of a bag. It only took him a few minutes and he decided to test out the bed. He sat down and examined the room. It was neat and clean with a chair in the corner plus a TV set. It reminded him much of a hotel room, and shrugged as it didn't really surprise him much. He laid down and stretched_, _accidentally knocking over his glass.

"Oh shit." He flinched at the sound of it breaking. Oops. He sat up and leaned down to pick up the large pieces. Gilbert let out a growl of displeasure when he cut his hand on the glass. He brought his hand back up and watched as the blood dripped on the white sheets. He stared as the red spread through the fabric.

_Estonia made a face as he saw the bloodied sheets he was just told to put in the wash. "Y-yes, sir." _

_"It is such a shame they must be washed. Red and white is such a lovely combination, is it not?" Ivan carressed the pale white cheek of the Prussian huddled at his feet._

_"Ich hasse dich." Was the only thing Gilbert could muster. Ivan glared._

_"What was that? It seems I could not understand you. Perhaps you meant_ _Я ненавижу Вас. If that is so, I am terribly sorry. You will be broken soon enough." _

He felt his breath get caught in his chest. He stumbled out of the room to the bathroom to find something to wrap his hand with. Gilbert shuffled through the cabinet with a scowl, slamming it closed when he didn't find what he was looking for. "America is useless."

He wandered around the upstairs some more to familiarize himself with the house. Afterall, he wasn't here often at all. He walked down the hall, taking note that there were several guest rooms. Hopeful thinking? He walked lazily, looking at the things on the wall and seeing what rooms were what as the blood on his hand dried. He examined relics being displayed from different decades of America's history. He wandered back downstairs to check out the rest of the house.

He found a photobook laying on a table and flipped throught it curiously. Besides pictures, there were also clippings from newspapers. They were placed chronologically and contained major headlines such as the start and finish of the American civil war, new states and so forth. He paused at a picture of Alfred and Toris, placed soon after the headline announcing the end of the Great War. Toris looked very happy. The next few pages showed the Great Depression, soon going through the second world war. Gilbert cringed. He quickly went through the pages. Pearl Harbor. U.S entry into the war. Ect. Ect. Death camps. New country borders. Dissolution of Prussia. Rise of the Soviet Union. The Cold War. He shut the book harshly and walked into the large living room, stopping in front of the brick fireplace, standing as still as stone as he felt his blood run cold.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

**Translations-**

**German**

**Ich hasse dich: I hate you**

**Russian**

** Я ненавижу Вас: I hate you  
**


	7. A Temporary Peace

**A/N: ...Okay, I don't even have an excuse this time. Uh...so try to enjoy some batshit crazy!Prussia. Oh, and if you are on DA and are not a part of this group already, you should totally visit ****prussiaxlithuania-fc . deviantart . com**

**. . .**

**. . .  
**

"Hey, thanks again, Tori!" Alfred said joyfully.

"Really it's no problem, and I had fun." Toris opened the back door to enter the house, and started to head towards the kitchen to wash his dusty hands. "It's been years since I've helped with the horses; you take good care of them."

"Of course a hero like me manage that!" Alfred laughed as he dusted off his jeans before walking through the door. Lithuania chuckled in response.

"Of course, of course." They walked into the living room past the fireplace, and stood in place, frozen in shock. In a panic, Toris ran towards the pale, shaking figure huddled in the corner.

. . .

_The heat of the fireplace dried his tears as he failed to scramble away. The coolness of the pipe, that dreaded pipe, Gilbert could feel against his cheek in contrast to the sickening warmth of the flames._

_"My dear Gilbert," false sweetness dripped from Ivan's tone like honey, "Why can you not behave? Why can you not just do as I say like everyone else does? This can be much less painful..."_

_The response was a red-eyed glare and a spit to the foot._

_"Is that so?" The false sweetness didn't disappear. "I am sorry that you feel that way, dear Prussia." The Russian looked around, smiling slightly as he picked up the fireplace poker. The albino's eyes widened in horror and tried to get away again. Frowning now, Ivan pushed his head down with the pipe. "See? This is what I mean. You are trying to run away again. Why can you not do as I say? I do not want to punish you again, but you make it necessary." While he spoke, Ivan bathed the poker in the flames._

_"You can't control me!" Gilbert shouted, still trying to get away. His captor looked at him in distaste._

_"Your insolence astounds me."_

_The Prussian screamed as he felt a searing pain against his back._

"Make it stop make it stop MAKE IT STOP! Make it stop get away from me make it stop bitte bitte get AWAY! Was willst du von mir?" Gilbert was screaming. Toris and Alfred tried to shake Gilbert back to reality. Still shaking, he opened his eyes. Toris was the first person he saw. "Helfen mir, helfen mir!" He cried, frantically trying to see his back, convinced that it was bleeding. Toris held his shoulders, drying his tear-stained face with a sleeve.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're here. It's okay. You're okay, you're safe."

"Dude, he's so gone." Alfred looked concerned, awkwardly patting his shoulder. Gilbert started to calm down. He blinked up at Toris, expression a bit blank.

"...Don't overcook dinner again. He'll hurt you again."

Alfred was confused, but Toris bit his lip uncomfortably; the brunette knew what he was talking about. He now knew what memory was haunting him. He had heard what was happening at the fireplace. He was in the kitchen. He was so focused on trying to block out the screams, he let the food cook too long and was beaten for it later.

"Where is he? Where is he? He better stay away!" Prussia tried to get past them, looking for his enemy. "If he tries to hurt you again-"

"Gilbert!" Alfred kept him back. "Chill, chill! He's not here, you're at my house. Chill."

He looked around tensely, seeing Toris and Alfred beside him, seeing the American flag hanging, the recently neglected fireplace, and Cold War propaganda poster. He started to relax again, his breath slowly getting more steady.

"Hey, you...alright?" Alfred questioned. After a pause, Gilbert nodded. He looked around again, noticing Toris wasn't in the room anymore. America looked at him curiously. "This is because of Braginsky?" Another nod. "...Such a commie bastard."

A moment later, Toris came back with a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Here." He handed the glass to Gilbert, who sipped it carefully.

"...Danke." He was quiet.

"Was it another nightmare?"

"...I was awake."

"..." Toris took a moment to hide his surprise. "...Does this happen often?"

"...Sometimes." He kept glancing at the fireplace. "The fireplace looks neglected."

"I haven't been using it." Alfred answered, not knowing any reason behind this question.

"Why not? It's winter."

"I...have a heater now." He raised a brow. "Modern times y'know."

"...J-ja." Gilbert looked around, huddled against the corner, Toris and Alfred in front of him with worried expressions on their faces. He looked up into Lithuania's green eyes and stared...and stared.

"Pr- Gilbert, are you alright?" Toris seemed uneasy.

"Ah- ..." the ex-nation looked down, his cheeks pink, and mumbled his words. "Can you both move a bit?"

They both realized they were cornering him, and that couldn't be pleasant at all. They moved out of the way.

"D-danke." He still didn't move.

"Hey, ya think it'd be okay for you to go outside without the commie seein' ya?" Alfred asked. That always made him feel better. Then again, it recently started to snow and the American didn't really like that. Another delayed response.

"He might see me."

"It's starting to snow." Toris said suddenly, causing Gilbert to look up.

"I'll go outside." The brunette smiled. Just as he thought. "Come with me. And don't get in the way of any cars this time." He said it as if it were a joke, but there was still a seriousness to his tone.

"Ah...alright." Toris was happy to be invited. He turned to Alfred. "Do you want to come with us, too?"

Gilbert frowned slightly as his jealousy started to come back, but Alfred noticed this.

"Nah, nah...you guys go. I don't really like the cold anyways." He smiled at them. "But you better come back. Don't get snatched up by the KGB or anything." They rolled his eyes at him then grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

Gilbert immediately started to feel better, grabbing Toris by the sleeve and dragging him out in the snow. Toris looked up at him, happy to see him smiling.

"Hey Toris..."

"Yes?"

"How is your arm doing?" Gilbert tightened his grip on the sleeve.

"Much better, thank you."

They kept walking, passing by a park covered in snow. They stayed on the sidewalk, going past trees and benches. The delicate, white flakes were falling softly on their coats and hair.

"It's very peaceful, isn't it?" Toris asked gently.

"Ja..." Everything was still, and for once, Gilbert appreciated it. Things were usually so hectic and chaotic around him, but right now he felt at peace, which is what he needed. They passed under a large tree as a pile of snow fell onto Toris. He shuddered in surprise as Gilbert started laughing.

"N-not funny!" Toris yelped as he tried to shake the snow off of himself.

"It kind of is." Gilbert grinned and brushed off the snow from the brown locks. "Plus, the white hair makes you even awesomer." He poked his cold cheek.

"That isn't even a word." Toris chuckled, swatting at his poking finger. A sudden happiness filled the Prussian.

"Do that again."

"Do what?" He raised a brow.

"This." Gilbert poked him more-his sides, his stomach as Toris started laughing and trying to protect himself from the 'attack'. Lithuania grinned up at him, trying to supress his laughter. "What am I doing 'again'?"

"This." Gilbert put a finger lightly against Toris' smile.

"Pardon?" A very light blush graced his cheeks, and not just from the cold.

"You're smiling and laughing."

"...Yes?"

"You..." He looked away somewhat awkwardly. "You should do that more often."

"..." Smiling almost uncontrollably now, Toris wandered over to a park bench and wiped off the snow to sit down, leaving some room for the albino. They both sat on the cold bench in silence, staring out at the scenery and just enjoying each other's company.

Unknown to them, however, was another figure standing several yards away, aware of their presence. As he saw them huddled closely together in the cold, smiling, Ivan felt an anger in his chest as he stalked off again, momentarily leaving them in peace.

Gilbert was sitting straight on the bench, his stare hollow and blank. Toris watched the snow fall quietly on them, and examined the near lifeless-looking figure next to him; his pale Lithuanian grimaced and took his hands, causing the ex-nation to jump, coming back to reality. Toris brushed the ice off.

"What...are you doing?" Prussia asked wearily.

"Can you even feel them?"

Gilbert stayed silent. Toris sighed and brought the burned knuckles to his lips.

"What are you doing?" Panic was only just present in his voice.

"Oh, I..." Toris brought his lips away. "I'm sorry...I...you're completely frozen. Maybe...maybe we should go back." He still held the numb hands in his own.

"I'm not bothered by it. But if you want." Gilbert put the usual grin back on his face, although his eyes still seemed dead.

"Alright..." He let go as he stood up and the two of them headed back to their temporary sanctuary.

. . .

When they returned, they were greeted warmly by their American host.

"Welcome back~"

They removed their jackets and scarfs and their coldness slowly left them.

"Hey!" Alfred motioned over to a jukebox he saved from the fifties. "Wanna?" He started playing some energetic jazz. "Why don't you dance?"


	8. HalloSveikiKaīls!

**Hey everyone who is still reading this! Thanks bunches by the way~ Don't worry, I'm not here to tell you I'm giving up on it or anything. I'm here to inform you that I'm going to be revising the chapters: rewriting bits, fixing mistakes, ect. because there are too many things about it that are bothering me and actually keeps me from writing more. I hope it will be more well written than before even by just a little, and some continuity errors will be fixed. I'll just be replacing the chapters here as I rewrite them, and I'll also be putting them on DeviantArt.**

**I hope you all had an awesome winter break and new year! **

**~PhantomOfOz**


End file.
